temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sean
Sean Gras is a friend of Kurt, Lorn, and Daniel 2 who went to St. John's high school with them in Houston. Now, he studies engineering at UT Austin and plays League of Legends in his spare time. He speaks English, Spanish, French, Russian, German, and Arabic. History Back when Tempire was still finding its footing as a server, Max attempted to play to its strengths by reviving 5-Man Jungle. During one of these games, Ben invited his friend Kurt. When a vacancy appeared, Kurt invited Sean, a friend of his from high school. Sean quickly became enamored with Tempire's unique take on League of Legends, and continued playing even after Kurt left (an oddity among new joiners). To fill Kurt's vacancy, he invited Daniel 2, a friend of theirs from Texas. After playing League for several hours with Max and Ben, Sean made a strong impression; his enthusiasm and willingness to try new things (along with his talent at the game) seemed like a perfect fit for the burgeoning Discord server. However, after that day, Sean disappeared for months, becoming a Hidden One. He sent no messages, joined no calls, and always declined invites to League games. Then, on a whim, Sean joined a call with Max and Asher in December and asked to play 5-Man Jungle again. After this, Sean quickly ascended to Frequent status, playing daily League games over the course of his Winter Break. He also struck up a friendship with Sayvion, which led to Sean playing several campaigns of DnD. However, after January ended, he retrogressed to infrequent participation as an Occasional member, taking part in sporadic League games but little else. While playing in one of these during March, he would be invited to the Weeb Nation Discord, although this would be short-lived since Cypress soon banned him for being "annoying". Once his summer break started up in May, Sean came back in full force, taking part in the brief Apex Legends craze (where he finally learned who Davis was and that he was server owner) and composing questions for the TORCH debate. It was at this point that his sadistic streak became apparent, but paradoxically it was also when he began to form most of his friendships in Tempire, particularly with Ben and Percy. In the case of Percy, whom he met through a Stick Fight game with Max and then played Don't Starve with until 6 AM in the morning, they would actually team up to fake a relationship and gaslight Max into believing he was a capable matchmaker (a MaxMaker, if you will). In Tempire's first-ever Week of Shenanigans, Sean excelled in Word Assassin, Mafia, and Selfie Day, all while stuck abroad in Scotland with no laptop. However, his "relationship" with Percy would also collapse during this time. After returning from Scotland in July, Sean attended a series of summer classes. During this time, he took part in the second Week of Shenanigans, as well as a brief Left 4 Dead 2 revival and Tempire's survival server where he was one of the most intrepid builders. Throughout August, he would continue to invite people to play whatever caught his fancy, whether it was League, Minecraft, or even Connect 4. At the end of the month, he would further cement his connection to the community by inviting Lorn, an uncontrollable social phenomenon who also happened to be Sean's best friend. In the wake of Max's ascendancy to server owner, Sean would become a rotating admin, a position which he would use to open Tempire's short-lived Human Resources department with Lorn. He won the Tempire member pageant and was one of the main participants in the server's brief Terraria craze (August-September) along with Michael, Ian 3, Sayvion, and Peter. For much of the subsequent month, Sean and Peter would play games together for hours on end, even after the Terraria fad came and went. However, around this time Sean would also start to drift into Weeb Nation's orbit, as Ben and William repeatedly invited him even as Cypress repeatedly banned him. This persistent immersion in an environment of negativity, along with the obnoxiously endless drama pervading Tempire at the time, caused Sean to feel increasingly disenfranchised from the community. These misgivings would be compounded when Peter's participation in the server unexpectedly flatlined in early November. Eventually, once Davis and Sayvion's bickering led to both of them being sacked, Sean was promoted to moderator in order to fill the vacancy. After the emergence of Tempire's modded Minecraft server, Sean used his moderator powers to begin secluding himself with Stevens students in locked channels, allowing him to play with them without having to interact with the community rank-and-file. When this practice came under fire from Abhi, David, and Davis, Sean instead began concealing himself and his coterie in private channels. However, he has grown incredibly close with his inner circle, to the point of visiting them in Maryland in January of 2020. Nowadays, even though his status as a moderator and a frequent participant makes him one of the highest-profile members in the server, Sean has become more sequestered than ever before. Most of his participation is now in exclusive channels (Modded Minecraft and the sex cult channel), and aside from Lorn and the CVS Squad, he frowns upon interaction with almost everyone in the server (Even the mention of Sayvion's name sends Sean into a bitter diatribe). Having begun as an inactive but open-minded member, prolonged contact with Tempire has transformed him into a contributing but cynical pillar of the community. Personality Sean is superbly charismatic, in particular when it comes to charming strangers (such as Max's girlfriend and Danny's parents). As a result, he is a member in many different friend groups, which all have different interests with very little overlap. Sean is also a master at almost every game he sets his mind to (with the exception of Don't Starve). However, this consistent skill has produced in him a sense of competitiveness and even superiority to those around him; the members he spends the most time with are all very talented gamers and typically engineers as well. For those who cannot measure up to his skill level, Sean has a sadistic tendency to remark on their failures. Despite this sadism, Sean is a fiercely loyal family man and has a sense of camaraderie with fellow Spanish-speakers, in particular Danny. He is also very devoted to his friends (particularly Lorn and Kurt, who are reclusive enough to dissuade most people from interacting with them). Sean will try any new game or endure any hardship as long as he is asked to do so by someone he cares about. This soft underbelly, though belied by his often harsh exterior, is the core of who Sean is and perhaps explains why he has acquired so many trustful friends in Tempire despite never meeting most of them in person. Trivia * Sean is the youngest of four siblings (two brothers and one sister). * He and Lorn briefly hosted ran a Twitch channel called Pieheads from the 24th of November 2019 to the beginning of 2020. * One of his fondest memories of playing League is when one of his friends randomly decided to insult an enemy by calling them a "medical mishap". Category:League of Legends Category:The New Guard